<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Know the Sea (Norway x Reader) by Lunaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601722">To Know the Sea (Norway x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris/pseuds/Lunaris'>Lunaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Magic, humannames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris/pseuds/Lunaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All pirates think they know the sea, some believe in the myths and legends of the creatures in the deep, some respect them, and some want to use them. Some don’t believe in legends and myths. Yet most believe that they know the sea better. What happens when a Pirate gifted with magic meets someone who knows the sea better than him and what is she hiding </p><p>A Norway x Reader with a seafaring twist</p><p>Not technically on hiatus just not sure if anyone would want me to continue with this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norway (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Know the Sea (Norway x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winds were smooth and the Norse Rose was setting out from the docks of Turnrun, a prominent trading village. Setting sail near the Norse Rose was the Queen of the North. Both were heading off today. </p><p>“Lukas, wait up. Aren’t we meant to leave at the same time? Come on you don’t want to leave without me” </p><p>Lukas shook his head, it was barely midday and the Dane was already giving him a headache. Gosh if only Berwald or Tino were setting out with him. </p><p>“Lukas, Lukas, Lukas, Lukas!!! “</p><p>Lukas turned around to the energetic Dane, resisting the urge to murder him. “Yes”</p><p>“Aw come on don’t give me that look. I just wanted you to wait for me” </p><p>“If we don’t leave now, we won’t set out on time. Hurry up”</p><p>Okay okay. Beat you to the boats. </p><p>Mathias ran past Lukas and as he was getting close to his ship he tripped and fell into the water. </p><p>Lukas watched as his first mate tried to get him out and help him on to the ship. </p><p>“Let’s set sail, man,” Lukas says, heading to his captain’s quarters.  </p><p>The energetic voice of the Dane rings out telling his man to set sail and follow the Norse Rose </p><p>“Lukas, “</p><p>He turns around and sees his brother, holding a small scroll. </p><p>“Who’s it from”</p><p>“Tino, he and Berwald found something near the blue coast. Also, I heard from the fishermen that a storm is coming and that the Queen Maria is heading here.”</p><p>“Storm is fine, Arther won’t cause trouble to us and we will be a long way from this place before he shows. “Lukas looked at the message from Tino and then put it in his coat pocket. </p><p>“Emil, I will be in my quarters for a while, get me if anything happens and watch for that storm”</p><p>“Yes, on it” </p><p>With that Lukas walked into his quarters questioning the message. He decided to do some research about the blue coast and everything around it. </p><p>———————————————————<br/>
Far away from the Norse Rose and Queen of the North, a young mermaid swam up and behind a ship docked on the blue coast. The blue coast was an area surrounded by water that looked as blue as sapphires some people called it the Sapphire waters, the land surrounded by the water was rocky and there were many mountains, different minerals were mined there and sent to the kingdoms. It had some people but most were spread out. It was left alone from raids by pirates to some extent. </p><p>The mermaid watched as two pirates got off their ships, they had been there for two days so far and didn’t seem to be leaving yet. Pirates rarely came here and most came for something to sell or steal which everyone came first. She swam away to a small cove that had an entrance that led upland and towards the main village. Getting out the water the mermaid transformed her tail into legs. Standing up she had on a simple but nice dress, one that matched the color of the water. From there she left the cave and went down to the village to see these pirates and see what they were up to. Pirates around were not always a good sign but more than that she wanted an adventure and maybe these pirates were the key to that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>